So Close
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Una sola canción, un solo baile para darte cuenta que todo lo que quisiste estaba junto a ella. En ese momento que ya no estará junto a ti, te das cuenta de que la tuviste tan cerca y que ahora debes dejarla ir. Peter/Lucy.


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: Una sola canción, un solo baile para darte cuenta que todo lo que quisiste estaba junto a ella. En ese momento que ya no estará junto a ti, te das cuenta de que la tuviste tan cerca y que ahora debes dejarla ir. Peter/Lucy._**

**So Close.**

* * *

><p>Se observo por una última vez en el espejo. Su cabello castaño claro caía en ondas deliberadamente arregladas, su corona de plata yacía en su cabeza, brillante como siempre. Bajo su mirada hacia su vestido, el azul turquesa de la pieza acentuaba ligeramente su palidez, sus hombros iban descubiertos totalmente, seguidos por un corte recto en el pecho, el corsé tenía detalles en gruesos hilos de plata, luego la falda caía amplia del mismo azul turquesa hasta el suelo.<p>

Sonrió ampliamente, aquella seria una noche maravillosa.

_Toc toc_

– ¡Adelante! – Exclamo Lucy, volviéndose del espejo. Susan se asomo por el marco de la puerta, sonrió al ver a su hermana.

– ¡Estas hermosa! – Dijo abrazándola levemente, sin querer arruinar su vestido.

– Tu también, Su – RespondióLa Valientecon las mejillas sonrojadas. La mayor de las Pevensie llevaba un vestido naranja, su corsé tan solo adornado por un prendedor de plata aun lado, la falda caía amplia hasta el suelo, el borde de ésta adornada con un bordado de oro uniforme. Su cabello iba recogido en un moño, unos grandes pendientes de oro caían de sus orejas.

– ¿Es hora? – Pregunto Lucy, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente

Susan le sonrió de nuevo. – Si – Al ver la preocupación de su hermanita, la abrazo de nuevo – No te preocupes, Lu. Todo saldrá perfecto.

– Eso espero – Contesto la menor.

* * *

><p>Tomo un sorbo de vino, observando el salón a su alrededor. Tamborileo sus dedos en su trono, escuchaba a Edmund y a Caspian hablando tranquilamente a su lado. Suspiro cansinamente, esa noche había llegado <em>demasiado<em>rápido para él. Había rezado tantas noches a Aslan para que eso no ocurriera, pero sabia que lo pedía era muy insensato.

¿En que momento se había convertido en eso que era ahora? Sabía la respuesta perfectamente...

Desde el día que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su hermana menor, de su hermosa Lucy. Ese día le había encontrado una razón a su inmensa sobreprotección hacia ella, en su preocupación por ella cada día que estaba lejos.

Ahora debía enfrentarse a su horrenda realidad: Que ella se había enamorado de otro. Y lo peor era, que se iban a casar.

Si, en ese instante, estaba en la celebración del compromiso de Lucy. El compromiso con otro hombre que no era él.

– ¡Presentando ala Reina Susan"La Benévola"! – Dijo uno de los guardias, abriendo las grandes puertas para la monarca. Susan sonrió orgullosamente, llevando su corona de oro en alto, bajo elegantemente las escaleras. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sus hermanas en algún momento se habían convertido en preciosas mujeres. La voz del guardia hizo que todos hicieran silencio de nuevo. – ¡Presentando ala Reina Lucy"La Valiente"! – La mirada de Peter se levanto de inmediato.

Con una sonrisa tímida, la dueña de su corazón bajo las escaleras. Solo una palabra podía describirla en ese momento: _Hermosa_. Simplemente esa podía, aun su corazón se negaba a aceptar que esa mujer tan especial y hermosa seria de otro.

Su prometido la esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Lucy le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y tomo su mano. Vio que él le decía algo y ella se ruborizaba notablemente. Sintió su mente gritando por saber que le decía.

Ambos se acercaron al Gran Rey, Peter se levanto de su trono y se acerco a ella. Sonrió, ocultando todos los estragos que sentía su corazón en ese instante.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

– Estas hermosa, Lu – Murmuro, mientras besaba su mano. Ella se acerco a él y beso su mejilla, su perfume inundo las fosas nasales de Peter, sintiendo el olor que jamás saldría de su mente.

– Tu también estas muy guapo, Pete – Dijo ella riendo entre dientes. Peter sonrió levemente, asintiendo hacia ella. Su prometido la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile. El Pevensie regreso a su lugar.

Edmund lo observaba, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto cuidadosamente.

Peter respondió automáticamente. – Claro, Ed.

El Justo relajo su expresión. – ¡Vamos, Pete! Anímate. Ella seguirá aquí con nosotros, no se ira de nuestro lado.

El Magnifico le dio una sonrisa falsa, intentando calmarlo – Si, siempre estará aquí – Respondió, pero él sabia que ese día ella se iba totalmente de sus brazos, que quedaría al cuidado de otro, que estaría siempre allí para otro...

Ya después de medianoche, sabia que no aguantaba estar mas tiempo ahí. No le importaba si pareciera maleducado, su corazón no soportaba ese lugar un segundo más. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, una pequeña mano se poso en su antebrazo.

– ¿Peter? – Pregunto una voz que conocía perfectamente. Apretó sus ojos y luego los relajo lentamente, antes de darse la vuelta. – ¿A donde vas? – Pregunto Lucy cuando Peter estaba mirándola.

– A la cama, Lu. Estoy cansado.

– Espera, baila conmigo – Peter negó levemente con su cabeza, sin querer hablar mas. – Por favor, solo una... – Rogó ella.

Suspirando profundamente, el Magnifico asintió – Esta bien, Lu. Vamos – Ella sonrió ampliamente para él y lo guió a través de las personas. Dejo a Peter junto a la pista de baile y se acerco a los músicos, compartieron unas palabras hasta que éstos asintieron.

La canción cambio un momento después.

Esa vez, Peter tomo su mano y la llevo a la pista de baile. Sus ánimos habían vuelto un poco, quizás ese fuera el ultimo momento que compartiría con ella.

Se inclino ante ella y tomo su mano.

– ¿Me permite esta danza? – Pregunto sonriendo hacia su hermana.

Lucy se inclino ante él. – Será un placer – Dijo mientras se erguía. La mano de Peter se poso en su cintura y ella coloco su mano en su hombro y dejo caer su otra mano en la de él. Lentamente, Peter empezó a guiarla a través de la pista de baile - que había sido despejada para que ellos bailaran -

_"Estás en mis brazos_

_Y el mundo entero está calmado_

_La música suena sólo para los dos_

_Tan cerca, juntos_

_Y cuando estoy contigo_

_Tan cerca, me siento vivo"_

Los dos Reyes estaban en silencio, tan solo observando a los ojos del otro, como si aquella mirada pudiera decir todo lo que su voz no podía. Ella le sonrió mientras apretaba la mano de su hermano, Peter le sonrió tristemente.

– ¿Que pasa, Peter? – Pregunto ella en un susurro, sin querer arruinar la paz que la música les estaba proporcionando, el momento junto a ella que el Gran Rey tanto había soñado.

Él siguió sonriendo y negó levemente con su cabeza mientras la giraba. – Te casas, Lu – Respondió.

La sonrisa de Lucy se volvió triste al igual que la de él. No quería que su hermano se sintiera así. – Seguiré aquí, Pete. Pase lo que pase siempre seré tu hermanita. Y tu mi hermano favorito – Sonrió de nuevo.

Peter no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. – Lo se, Lu... Lo se – Respondió, besando su frente. El silencio quedo entre ambos mientras bailaban.

Lucy sabia que algo inquietaba a su hermano. Peter era un pésimo mentiroso, siempre había sido fácil descubrir sus emociones y sentimientos. Sabía que en ese momento él estaba triste y moría por saber que era.

El rubio observo como los ojos de su hermana lo veían con preocupación, pero se quedo en silencio. Él jamás haría algo que arruinara la noche de su hermana, la noche que estaba decidiendo el resto de sus vidas.

La giro una vez más, y su corona brillo. Esa era su hermana, la luz de sus ojos, el tesoro más preciado que tenia en la vida.

_"La vida continua,_

_Los sueños románticos se detienen,_

_Aquí declaro mi adiós y nunca lo supe,_

_Tan cerca te espere, y ahora se,_

_Que todo lo que quise, estuvo tan cerca."_

La había protegido desde que nació, la había visto crecer - dos veces- había visto como se había convertido en la hermosa mujer que tenia delante de él. Como se había convertido en la maravillosa Reina que era. Era ella era parte de su vida, y estaba seguro de que él de la de ella.

No había manera alguna de separarlos. Ella lo había dicho, siempre seria su hermanita. Creciera o no, se casara o no, lo amara o no. Él siempre seria su hermano sobre todas las cosas. Incluyendo el profundo amor que le profesaba.

La había tenido tan cerca, pero aunque rompiera su corazón, ella ya no era suya, ella ya era una mujer, que prontamente se casaría.

_"Tan cerca de tener ese feliz final,_

_Casi creyendo que esto no era mentira,_

_Y ahora que estas a mi lado,_

_Ves lo lejos que llegamos_

_Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos..."_

Sintió unos toques en su hombro. Ambos se detuvieron. Lucy sonrió al hombre que acababa de acercárseles.

– ¿Puedo? – Le pregunto a Valienteasintió y Peter también.

– Por supuesto, _Caspian –_Respondió. Se alejo de la pareja comprometida.

A pesar de todo, incluso de su amor, él estaba seguro de que Caspian la protegería tanto como él, que la cuidaría.

Le sonrió tristemente una última vez a su hermanita que se había quedado observándolo. Dio media vuelta y salio del baile.

Con una lagrima cristalina cayendo de sus ojos azules, se juro que él nunca dejaría de amarla... Pasara lo que pasara.

– Yo siempre te amare, mi hermosa Lu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Inspirada en la cancion So Close de Jon McLaughlin (Soundtrack "Encantada")_**


End file.
